Phantom Illness
by mystery writer5775
Summary: DP House crossover. When Danny falls ill and passes out after ghost fighting who is he sent to? None other than the best money can buy! Doctor Gregory House! But how safe is Danny's secret with this doctor? And how will House stand this teen? Before PP
1. Chapter 1

**Okay now i more than understand how pathectiaclly short this chapter is but it is the kick off chapter so it's just introducing it, just like in the actual episodes of house we see the patient and they pass out or something, that's basically what's happening here. Don't own DP or House.**

Danny flew cautiously around town, it was so empty. The only people in town not sick in bed were him and Valerie, even the stupid ghosts in the zone were sick! Except for Skulker, he had just attacked and Danny had several bruised ribs because of it!

Suddenly Danny let out a harsh cough. Briefly he panicked, the ghosts were getting sicker than the humans and his human half may not be able to take that.

He got ready to fly off when a dizzying wave came over him. Danny slowly lowered himself to the ground, holding his head. He suddenly heard the deadly roar of rockets behind him. He groaned and coughed again before unsteadily turned around and saw Valerie looking at him funny with her gun held pimply at her side.

Danny coughed again and put his hand to his forehead "Are you okay Phantom?" she asked. Danny shot her a glare "I think I'm getting what ever it is that's going around" he said. Valerie's eyes widened in surprise "Ghosts can get sick?" she asked.

Danny groaned "Yes, and I have to go" he said. Swiftly he vanished and flew to his house at a slow pace. Once he arrived he turned to human and stumbled through the door. His two sick parents shot him nervous glances "Danny are you okay?" they asked.

Danny gave them a weak smile and coughed a little more "I'll be in my room" he muttered. Slowly he made his way to the stairs. However he only got about half way when he just felt so tired. Swiftly his world went black as he felt himself collide with the floor…


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, now this is where it may get a bit confusing, and if anyone can guess what os wrong with Danny beofre House then free cookies! good luck but i doubt any one would guess it! Don't own DP or House.**

Danny groaned as he woke up, by him a machine beeped steadily. Danny's heart froze as he recognized it as a heart monitor. Quickly he looked around and saw white sheets, white walls, and white everything. With a groan he realized he was in a hospital "Danny! Your awake!" some one called.

Danny looked to the door and saw Sam there "Sam!" he called. Carefully he sat up, avoiding injuring his already bruised ribs. Sam ran over to him "Are you okay, I've been worried" she said. Danny looked at her in confusion "What happened?" he asked.

Sam sighed "You passed out, I had gotten better so I was coming to see you, I arrived at the same time as the ambulance and your parents had me come with since they are still sick, you've been out of it for nearly a day!" she said.

Danny laughed "No seriously?" he asked. Sam crossed her arms "She's right kid" a new voice said. Danny's head whipped towards the voice to see a blond headed doctor come in. Sam smiled "Hey Doctor Chase, I promise I would've informed you he was up in a few minutes" she said.

Chase chuckled "Sam, you don't have to call me doctor" he said. Sam rolled her eyes and turned to Danny "Hey Danny? This is my uncle Chase, he got us in here with the best doctor in the world" she explained in a bored tone.

Chase frowned "Just because he's one of the top doesn't mean he's the nicest guy in town, in all honesties I'd consider you unlucky for being his patient" he said.

Danny smiled slyly "Well maybe I don't need to be his patient, I was probably just a little tired and had a cough from being out in the cold to long, but I feel fine now" he said. Slowly he tried to get up when he started coughing harshly.

Weakly he got back onto the bed "I stand corrected" he said. Chase walked over and took Danny's pulse. He looked slightly worried at the results. Then he took Danny's temperature and got a nervous look on his face.

He wrote some things down on a small clipboard. He gave a slight nod to Sam before then walking out looking nervous. After he left Danny and Sam exchanged nervous and uneasy looks "I hope for the sake of my secret, I'm out of here by tomorrow" he said.

Warily Sam looked at him "I don't know, you passed out in the middle of the floor and nothing we did would wake you" she said. Danny sighed "Now I agree with Tuck, hospitals stink" he muttered.

Sam smiled apologetically.

_**Line break**_

House sat at the table by his office throwing a baseball up and down. Foreman and Cameron were waiting for Chase's return. Suddenly they all looked up as Chase came into the room, still with a worried look on his face "Okay, this kid definatly has something wrong with him" he said.

House rolled his eyes "No, he's just in the hospital because he feels like it" he said. Chase narrowed his eyes but slid the folder down to House before taking his seat.

House skimmed through the folder as Chase started explaining "Fourteen year old male, passed out at his home as he was heading to the stairs to go to bed, his whole town has been sick but he doesn't have those symptoms" he said.

House looked up "What's going around his town?" he asked. Chase rolled his eyes "Apparently their were only two people in the entire town who didn't contract a cold, one however is in a room in the hospital" he said.

House looked down at the files "Passed out, harsh coughing, pulse only runs at twenty beat per minute and he has a temperature of eighty-eight degrees" he said. House looked skeptically at Chase, as did the rest "Are you sure about this? Because if that's true then our patient should be blue" he said.

Chase nodded "The strange thing is, I recorded it twice, I checked it when he first came in and thought it was a fluke, but now I have checked it twice and by my calculations, this kid shouldn't even be alive" he said.

A silence fell upon the slightly shocked group…


	3. Chapter 3

**Now, this chapter is a bit boring andi get that but next chapter House and Cameron find out a little more about Danny (evil wink). Don't own House or DP**

Danny drummed his fingers in a bored manner against his knee. Sam was reading a magazine, waiting for the doctor to return. Suddenly Sam shot a glare at Danny "You know, you drumming your fingers isn't getting you anywhere" she said crossly.

Danny grinned "Ah but Sammy, it is annoying to you which is plenty of reason to do it" he teased. Sam put the magazine down "Did you just call me _Sammy_?" she asked. Danny smirked "Sorry Sam, hospital, remember?" he teased.

Sam glared evilly at Danny. Suddenly they jumped as three doctors filed into the room. Sam glared at Danny as they motioned for her to leave "As soon as your out of the hospital, you are so toast!" she said before storming out.

Danny chuckled at the doctors confused looks "It's the results of calling her Sammy" he explained. Chase flinched "Either your really brave, or your really good friends" he said. Then he frowned "I have a question, did you realize your temperature is only 88 degrees?" he asked.

Danny's eyes widened "Really? I have no clue why" he said. Although he actually knew perfectly why, ice powers, what can you do. Danny looked cautiously towards the door where Sam had left, he really needed her support that moment.

They were getting perilously close to his secret "We also noticed that your pulse is unusually low, usually when in a deep slow it may _occasionally _reach forty beats a minute but yours is at twenty when your awake" Chase said. Danny shrugged "Who knows?" he said.

Cameron stepped forward "Hi, I'm doctor Cameron, and this is doctor Forman, we will be helping on your case and we need to know, is there any reason your pulse and temperature is like this?" she asked. Danny looked down "None that I could tell you" he muttered.

Cameron raised an eyebrow "What was that?" Forman asked. Danny smiled innocently "Nothing" he said. Suddenly he broke into a harsh coughing fit. The doctors all cringed sympathetically, not able to do anything.

They all exchanged looks "We had better go see what we can start you on for a medication" Chase said. Swiftly they walked out and Sam quickly came in "So how did it go?" she asked worriedly.

Danny sighed in frustration "Apparently my pulse is way low for even a person who is in a deep sleep and my body temperature is ten degrees lower than it should be" he said. Sam winced in sympathy "Ice powers?" she asked.

Danny groaned before nodding. Suddenly he moved his hand up to his forehead as he felt a headache starting up "I hate being sick" he muttered.

_**Line break**_

House stood looking at the symptoms on the board, he couldn't figure out what was up with this kid "Okay, so this kid obviously has something wrong, question is, what?" he asked. Chase looked around "It may be pneumonia, ignoring the other symptoms" he said.

Foreman shook his head "You couldn't take into account all the other symptoms, he doesn't have a wheezy breath, besides your ignoring the low pulse, temperature, and the fact that he passed out, not to mention look at the baggy clothes he was wearing, I am betting he is probably hiding how skinny he looked, perhaps he's anorexic? That would explain the low blood pressure to an extent" he said.

Cameron shook her head "But that still doesn't explain his low temperature which could only be hypothermia, and if that's the case he should be confused easily and slower at stuff, not to mention he should have died in minutes" she said.

House looked thoughtful "Test him for all those things and report back to me" he said. The three doctors swiftly left and House once more turned to the board "What is up with you kid?" he asked himself quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, this chapter was one of my favs to write, my favorite is coming up in a bit, and it House and Danny finally meet face to face, stubborn teen verses psycho doctor! Don't own DP or House.**

Danny looked up as the doctors came in again. He felt warm. Cameron looked at him funny "How are you feeling?" she asked. Sam looked at him nervously "I feel really warm" he said quietly before coughing again.

Swiftly Cameron took his temperature and looked puzzled "It says your temperature is now 93 degrees" she said. Danny saw Sam look at him nervously. Unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed by Chase "What's wrong Sam, you almost act as though that high of a temperature is a bad thing" he said.

Danny sighed in defeat "Well you see, about a year ago I was caught in a huge electrical shock and ever since then my temperature has been 88" he said. Cameron looked worried "So basically your running a fever" she said.

Danny shrugged "I don't know, I'm just a C student" he said. The doctors exchanged weary glances "So do you eat regularly?" Forman asked. Danny nodded "All three meals, why?" he asked. Chase stepped up "Do you have any trouble breathing?" he asked.

Confused Danny shook his head "And your asking me this, why?" he asked. Chase rubbed his forehead "We are trying to figure out why you are sick, according to our studies you should be long dead by now" he said in frustration.

Danny rolled his eyes "Well what if they were natural effects from the shocks? They affected me in strange ways, for all you know your just over reacting and I have a stupid cold or something" he said stubbornly before he began coughing again.

The doctors exchanged looked and walked out of the room leaving the two teens alone once more. Sam looked at Danny "You know, maybe if they knew about your ghost half things would be a bit easier, they would start ignoring the cold body temperature and low pulse" she said.

Danny snorted "Along with all of the evil tests and experiments I would be put under" he said. Sam rolled her eyes "Honestly Danny, you have one bad experience with the GIW and now your terrified to tell your secret" she said. Danny sighed "I know" he whispered.

_**Line break**_

Cameron walked angrily out of House's office. He always toyed with the patients, here he was saying stuff that was so absurd when he hadn't even met the patient! Suddenly she stopped as she found herself outside of the room holding the patient in question.

Sighing she got ready to go in, maybe she could get some more answers "_Along with all the evil tests I would be put under"_ Danny said. Cameron froze _"Honestly Danny, you have one bad experience with the GIW and now your terrified to tell your secret" _Sam replied.

Cameron leaned up to the door 'what secrets?' she thought. She heard a sigh "_I know_" Danny whispered. She heard some motion "_Danny you can't let this get to you, if your secrets lost then it's lost, nothing you can do, besides you always figure a way out, remember the gauntlet?_" Sam asked.

Cameron raised an eyebrow while Danny coughed "_Sam, that was a total fluke, if I hadn't gotten a hold of it then I would never have been able to change time and I would have been hunted twenty four seven and would probably be ripped apart molecule by molecule!" _he shouted when he recovered.

She heard a sigh "_Look at it this way, you've had three instances where your parents found out and they accepted the truth each time" _she soothed. Cameron heard a snort "_Not really, with my future evil self they didn't quite have a choice, they had to accept me or be killed if it weren't for Clockwork"_ he said.

Cameron straightened up in surprise "Spying on the patients?" House asked. Cameron gasped and turned towards where he was watching. She stared in shock as House limped forward "I decided to see this patient on my own, turns out he has quite a few hidden secrets" he said.

Cameron stepped aside as House walked directly past her and into the room without knocking. The two teens instantly parted from a hug with bright blushes on their cheeks. Danny was looking sicker and quite pale and sweaty.

Suddenly Danny caught sight of House "And who are you? Some psycho or something?" he asked. At this Cameron couldn't help but laugh. House looked crossly at Danny "No, I'm doctor House, I'm head of your case, now tell me, what secrets are you hiding?" he asked.

For a moment Danny's eyes widened before he stubbornly crossed his arms with a gently ease "I don't have any secrets for you to know" he said defiantly.

House rolled his eyes and hit his cane against the bed lightly "Then why do you fear being hunted, or experimented on? Or perhaps it was my imagination on what you were talking about" he said. Danny looked in shock "You were eavesdropping on our conversation!?" he asked.

House looked thoughtful "I prefer to think of it as a constructive way to find out what is making my patient sick when he clearly won't tell the whole story" he said. Then he walked over to Danny "Take off your shirt" he ordered.

Danny looked at him in shock "Why would I do that?" he asked. Danny started coughing again and House waited rather impatiently "Because I want to see something" he said simply. Danny folded his arms again, but he strangely didn't touch his chest "I don't feel like it" he said.

Sam smiled "You can't make him do what he wants without proper consent" she said. House rolled his eyes "Well little girl, you might find that I don't quite care about rules" he said causing Sam to glare murderously. Danny looked away.

Unfortunately House took advantage of the opportunity and lifted Danny's shirt, much to his shock. Cameron gasped at Danny's chest, it was swollen and bruised, along with quite a nice pair of muscles. Angrily Danny straightened his shirt "It's nothing, I fell down some stairs" he said.

This time Sam glared at him "Danny that isn't 'nothing' you told me it was just a couple of bruises!" she said. Danny glared at house and started coughing again. Once he stopped coughing he looked at them in nervousness and fear.

Sweat dripped down his face "So tell me, what secrets are you hiding?" House asked. Danny shook his head, fear now taking over "I-I'm not hiding a-anything" he stuttered. Cameron looked nervously at Danny as he tensed up and his breathing became harsher.

House rolled his eyes "Don't give me that, your hiding something and if I need to I could just call in your parents or perhaps the GIW your girlfriend mentioned" he said. Danny's eyes flitted nervously to each person in the room.

Sam looked at him in worry, not even bothered by the girlfriend comment. Suddenly Danny passed out. Quickly Cameron raced over and checked his pulse. Swiftly she turned to Sam who was glaring at House "Sam can you go wait in the waiting room" she asked kindly.

Sam quickly obliged and Cameron whirled on House "Nice first meeting with the patient, get a kid to actually pass out, congratulations" she said before storming out. House looked curiously at Danny who was now peacefully laying on the bed, sweat still dripping down his face.

House then turned to follow Cameron…


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! this is my favorite chapter involving a very mad Maddie Fenton! And yess you find out what happened to Danny and why he passed out! Don't own DP or House.**

Cameron glared at House from across the table. Foreman was looking at him in shock "You put a _fourteen year old boy_ into a panic attack!?" he asked. House just leaned back in his chair, tossing the baseball up and down.

Chase stayed silent "Well it did get some answers, obviously this kids doing something that's dangerous that could get him into a lot of trouble, not to mention he was injured doing so which means it has to be dangerous" he said.

Suddenly Cameron looked at Chase "Yeah and obviously he has a couple broken ribs which explains why he first passed out, when you break something your body receives a huge shock that can lead to passing out" she said.

House stopped moving the ball and got up. On the board he crossed out passing out and added panic attack. Foreman rolled his eyes "That panic attack has nothing to do with his illness, it was brought on by a man who doesn't know how to quit even when involving a kid" he said.

House rolled his eyes "Or perhaps we are looking at to big a picture, we need to do some research, Chase you test his blood for drugs or something that could be causing this, Cameron who do some research, Foreman you are in charge of talking to the parents when they get here in an hour" he said.

Cameron and Foreman looked at House in surprise "Why me?/Why him" they both said. House rolled his eyes "Because you will be busy doing research" House told Cameron. Both doctors glared at him as they left.

_**Line break**_

Foreman took a nervous breath, looking at the two anxious parents and the nervous sister. He then looked at his files "Right now we can't figure out what is wrong with your son, we have the best doctors in the state and we are still having issues" he said.

Jazz looked nervous "Is Danny going to be okay?" she asked quietly. Foreman looked down "We were hoping you can answer some questions that could tell us" he said.

Jazz's face paled in the slightest degree "For one, your sons body temperature and pulse rate are to low, according to our studies he should have been dead awhile ago, and him and his friend say that it is normal temperature and pulse rate because of a recent shock he received?" he asked.

Maddie looked at horror at the doctor "You mean that shock affected him more than he said? He just told us it felt like a jolt" she said. Jazz sighed "Actually mom, I talked to Danny and he said he just didn't want you to worry, he said that shock was more painful than he could have ever imagined" she said quietly.

Maddie gasped "What accident was your son in?" Foreman asked, intrigued. Maddie sighed and brushed away a few tears threatening her eyes "My husband and I hunt ghosts for a living and we built a portal to view their world, it didn't quite work and Danny…" she stopped.

Jazz sighed and looked away "Danny decided to fix it, he hated seeing mom and dad so hurt so he went in to see what was wrong and he hit something and it turned on, with him inside, he passed out and not even the doctors could get him to wake for three whole days" she said quietly.

Then Jack looked down with guilt "After that he seemed different, we knew the accident had done something to him but we aren't quite sure what, the doctors couldn't find anything wrong but after that he never really said anything more about it and until now we kind of forgot about it" he said.

Jazz sighed "Yeah but Danny hasn't, that accident changed him in more ways than even I can comprehend, even though he doesn't admit it, but as a future psychologist I can see how different he has become" she said.

Maddie then turned sadly towards Foreman who was trying to process all the information "Do you think that could be making our son sick?" she asked fearfully.

Jack shook his head while Foreman stayed silent "You have to remember, nothing really happened to Vlad, just the ecto acne which Danny didn't get, the portal couldn't have caused it" he said. Foreman then shook his head "So does this portal of yours actually _work_? A real working portal into another world?" he asked.

Jazz held up a finger "Parallel dimension" she corrected as Maddie and Jack nodded. Foreman rubbed his head "If you want to go see your son you may now, I have to take this information to my boss" he muttered. Gratefully the family got up and Foreman walked to his office, his mind twirling in confusion.

_**Line break**_

Cameron swiftly read through tons of online files she found. Most was this false stuff about ghost haunting and some Danny Phantom person or ghost or whatever. She also found that the parents specialized in ghost hunting, mainly after this Danny Phantom and the daughter in psychology.

Danny was the only non genius at school ever since the accident, which was recorded, instead he had bad grades and was constantly failing and leaving class to either return with mysterious injuries, and that was if he even returned!

Cameron groaned "The more we look at it the more this kid sounds like a drug addict" she muttered to herself. Those were her least favorites, these kids just threw their lives away and destroyed theirs and those around themselves lives!

Cameron sighed as she printed off the information. She then organized it for presentation before walking down the long hall to House's torture chamber called an office.

_**Line break**_

Danny tapped his fingers in a bored manner on the side of the bed, Sam was reading another magazine having nothing better to do. He started coughing again as, to his shock, his parents walked through the door. Jazz cringed "Danny!" Maddie shouted.

Danny smiled weakly "Mom?" he asked. Maddie ran over and hugged her son. Danny weakly hugged her back before breaking into another cough as they broke apart. Maddie smiled at him "How are you feeling?" she asked gently.

Danny shrugged "Pretty good" he said. Jazz rolled her eyes "Yeah right" she muttered. Danny sighed "Fine, I feel sick" he muttered. Carefully he laid back on the bed "So how's it been back home?" he asked.

Jack frowned "Their haven't been any ghosts lately, but we got a hold of one in a metal suit and he explained how they were all sick" he said. Danny smiled in relief "So how have you been sweetie?" Maddie asked.

Danny frowned "Waiting to get out, the doctor in charge of my case is a major creep" he said. Sam angrily put down the magazine "Creep doesn't begin to cut it" she said. Puzzled Maddie and Jack turned to her while Jazz looked curiously at Danny's dark expression "What are you two talking about?" Maddie asked.

A small snarl escaped Sam's throat before a sly grin entered her face "Let's just say he caused Danny to have a panic attack" she said innocently.

Instantly Maddie, Jack, and Jazz's faces changed from to confusion to out right rage "That's it, this doctor is going down" Maddie snarled, her eyes flashing dangerously.


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own DP or House and i don't really have much to say here. And I am startled to find i have 50 reviews! Not to mention tons of people were actually doubtful if I can do this? Well it is actually pretty easy if you do your reasearch, I actually put like a weeks work of research into this story so that i could do it and that made it easy!**

House sat in his office as the three tired doctors entered "No signs of any drugs in his system besides what he has taken since he got here" Chase reported.

Cameron rolled her eyes "And not much on research, I only found that his parents are ghost hunters, usually spend their time chasing some Danny Phantom kid the whole town wants rid of and the accident was true and the kid was knocked out for three days" she said.

Foreman looked at his notes "Well I have a bit more info, apparently this shock was really painful but for some strange reason, kid never told his parents it was anything more than a little jolt" he said.

Then he looked up "However the sister is training in psychology and found out a bit more, she confirmed that this shock is the cause of Danny's changes in body temperature and such and that some how that shock changed him in more ways that he likes and or admits" he said.

House looked curiously at the board "So any way this could be a long term after affect?" he asked. Foreman shook his head "Apparently this has happened twice, first time had no lasting side affects besides a strange acne case, no other symptoms" he said.

House looked at them all. Suddenly Chase looked nervous "Well, I did find one thing when I was checking his blood for drugs" he said. House looked curious "Well speak up" he said. Chase put down a small picture of a blood sample. The office grew silent.

Sure Danny's blood was composed of the normal red and white blood cells but there were also some that were a glowing green. House picked up the picture carefully to study it "Do you know what this stuff is?" he asked.

Chase shook his head "I have never seen any thing like that in my life" he reported. Suddenly they heard an explosion from somewhere in the building "What was that!" Cameron shouted. House didn't answer, instead he walked straight…towards the noise.

_**Line break**_

Danny sighed in boredom. His family and Sam were momentarily in the waiting room planning ways to get back at House when an explosion rocked the building. Danny gasped in panic as his ghost sense went off.

Slowly he tried to get up when that no longer became an issue when Skulker phased through the floor and lifted him at the neck. Danny glared at him while trying to go ghost. Unfortunately what ever he was sick with was making it impossible.

So instead Danny just hung there and glared at Skulker who smiled evilly "Ah look, the almighty halfa is sick, now you are easy prey" he said. Danny's face paled, he couldn't fight back. Danny closed his eyes as a gun came out of Skulker's arm "Say goodbye, whelp" he said.

Suddenly the door flew opened and a shot from Maddie caused Skulker to drop Danny to the floor who unfortunately landed on his chest. Danny gasped in pain and Sam ran over to him "You okay?" she asked. Instead of answering Danny responded with a small fit of coughing.

House then walked into the room followed by the three others "What is going on here?" he asked. Danny winced as Skulker blasted the gun out of Maddie's hand and lifted up Danny again "You will come with me" he said.

Sam glared and pulled out a thermos seemingly from nowhere "Not if I can help it" she said. Danny took that as his cue and winced as he delivered an uppercut to Skulker's head, causing Skulker to drop him, on his chest, again.

Sam quickly caught Skulker in the thermos and ran over to Danny who was holding his chest in pain before blacking out. Maddie looked in shock and horror while Jack looked like a little kid and Jazz seemed frozen in worry. Cameron, Foreman, and Chase hurried over and got Danny onto to bed.

House limped up causing Sam to glare evilly. He quickly grabbed a small timer from the table and went up to take Danny pulse "That's strange, his pulse stayed the same, neither highbred nor lowered" he said.

Cameron looked shocked and checked his temperature "His temperature has gone down as well, that was to strange" she said. Then the doctors turned to the Fenton's, and Sam, who were watching in worry and confusion "You might want to leave" Cameron said.

Slowly they nodded and Chase suddenly walked over to a corner and picked something up with a swab "Look at this" he said. On the swab was a glowing green liquid like what was in Danny's blood.

Cameron raised an eyebrow "I think that might be ectoplasm, when I was researching I found out that the Fenton's also studied ectoplasm which is basically a ghosts blood" she said. House suddenly looked at Cameron "What ghost did you say the Fenton's hunted a lot?" he asked.

Cameron shrugged "Danny Phantom? Why?" she asked. A small evil smirk grew on House's face "Of course, brilliant, yet so simple" he muttered. Cameron looked puzzled, as did the other two "What are you talking about?" she asked.

House started to walk out of his office "Check the green blood cells for flu, cold, simple stuff like that" he said before leaving. The three exchanged confused looks before doing what they were told.


	7. Chapter 7

**Phew! One chapter left after this! don't own DP or House and in this chapter you finally figure out what was making Danny sick, and we have a huge confrontation between House and Danny! Don't own DP or House.**

House smirked as the three came into his office looking puzzled "Well, he has the flu but it is only affecting the green blood cells, his first passing was just his ribs, panic attack because he was scared and he passed out the second time due to pain" he said simply.

Cameron shook her head "But how could a common flu cause the other things?" she asked. House smirked and took out a folder "While you kiddies were playing with the patient I did some research" he said. He then showed the pictures of Danny Phantom and Fenton side by side "Look familiar?" he asked.

Cameron looked confused "They look almost the same ignoring hair and eye color, same build same facial features, but how?" she asked.

House smirked "Add to that Danny Phantom first appeared only a month after Fenton's accident, he's been missing all week and Danny Fenton has ghost blood in his system" he said. Chase shrugged "So?" he asked. House rolled his eyes "They are the same person, do I have to spell it out for you?" he asked.

Cameron chuckled "That's ridiculous, he's not dead" she said. House held up a finger "Ah but what if he were half dead?" he asked. The other three froze and exchanged startled looks.

_**Line break**_

Danny groaned as House and the other three confused looking doctors walked in. House pointed to his family "You four, out" he ordered. Slowly they did so, Sam giving a last minute thumbs up. House leaned on his staff as they closed the door "We figured out what's wrong with you" he said.

Danny's face lit up "Really? So when can I leave?" he asked. House smirked "Anytime, you just caught a flu in your ghost half" he said. Idly Danny nodded before completely freezing. Fearfully he turned to the four "What?" he whispered.

House rolled his eyes "Don't worry we won't tell anyone" he said. Danny groaned "Yeah that's really reassuring" he muttered. Cameron smiled apologetically "So who knows?" she asked. Danny sighed and turned away "Sam, Jazz, and my other friend Tucker" he mumbled.

House tapped the bed so that Danny turned over with a small glare "Haven't you made life hard enough as it is?" he growled. House thought about it "No, not yet" he said. Danny slowly sat up in anger "Do you realize what this means, with what I am?" he asked desperately.

House thought about it again "Nope, maybe you can enlighten us" he said. Danny growled at him "I protect my town from every single ghost attack that average about four times a day while balancing school work and trying to gain a social life and dealing with my ex girlfriend who is out to get my ghost half" he snarled.

Chase flinched "Not to mention I have to deal with another psycho half ghost hybrid who is bent on killing my dad and marrying my mom therefore making me his evil apprentice" he said.

Foreman actually backed up a bit "Everyday I try to avoid being torn apart molecule by molecule by my own parents who think I'm evil when I'm really not, and the broken ribs? Ha that's just small compared to the injuries I've received that no one seems to notice" he said.

Cameron looked ready to try to comfort him "Then add to that Danny Fenton is always dealing with school bullies, trying to gain a social status when he amounts to nothing more than the biggest loser, but that's what I am, a freak of nature who the world is always out to get" he finished angry.

The room fell silent and even House was staring with wide eyes. Danny then buried his face into a pillow "I just want to be normal, but I can't, I've tried but I just can't keep a normal life" he said quietly and very desperately.

House looked thoughtful "Fine, I make you a deal, I won't tell anyone if you tell your parents" he said. Danny looked at him in shock "They will kill me, what part of that do you not understand?" he practically shouted.

House leaned on his staff again "They are your parents, I'm sure they would understand" Cameron said. Danny shook his head "Just go get my parents say I had a really bad case a flu and can go home" he said.

House frowned before turning without another word.

The other doctors followed silently followed suit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chappie! Shame, this was a fun story too. Ah well! Don't own DP or House. Now, I have had quite a bit of speculation about how well this will be done in the begining but I must say it has turned out quite well, and i really would like to thank all people who have reviewed, it makes me feel all fuzzy inside! And this chapter should be interesting because it goes back and forth between House and Danny and this was actually the hardest chapter i had! Oh well, better not keep you all waiting!**

House sat in his office silently thinking on what Danny had said. For a couple hours he sat there before he left to go on a ride on his motorcycle.

Truth was, Danny's words had touched him deeper than any other patient or colleague had reached.

Somehow this kid always managed to do what was right even when faced with possibly deadly outcomes. Something not even House had the bravery to do.

_**Line break**_

Danny lay in his bed, coughing a bit. He thought on what the doctors had said, but would his parents really accept him being half ghost? Danny closed his eyes tight.

He had a decision to make, and he knew it would be best to make it before things got to out of control again.

_**Line break**_

House had reached his home and was on a stool, guitar in hand and fingers over the strings. However no song came to mind, no notes.

Just Danny's words. Slowly House placed the guitar down and decided to get some sleep and try to figure the puzzle out later.

_**The next day line break**_

Danny felt a ton better. Slowly he tried to go into his ghost form and to his delight found that he could. He clenched his fist and returned to normal before getting out and walking down to the living room where his parents and Jazz were watching TV.

Danny took a deep breath and turned off the TV and turned to his parents "Mom dad, I have something to tell you" he said

_**Line break**_

House was currently doing a new case he just received of an older man who had been in a car crash.

House blankly wrote down the symptoms as his team went to work trying to figure out what else was wrong for he had passed out even though the car only received a jolt, not to mention he had begun to bleed out of his ears.

Later House returned to his office where he sat in silence, staring at the baseball.

_**Line break**_

Danny's parents looked curiously at Danny while Jazz paled "There is something you should know about the accident" he said. Jazz quickly jumped up and put her hand over Danny's mouth "He's joking, there is nothing new!" she shouted.

Danny glared at her and to his parents shock, fazed out of her grip. Maddie stood slowly "Danny?" she asked. Danny sighed "Mom, dad, I'm half ghost" he said. Maddie suddenly scooped Danny into a hug "What happened" she whispered.

Danny broke from her grasp and changed into Danny Phantom "That accident half killed me, but I promise I've only been trying to do the right thing" he said. Maddie felt tears run down her cheeks but she didn't care. Gently her and Jack scooped Danny into a hug.

_**Line break**_

House was sitting in his office while Chase, Cameron, and Foreman were currently free from any cases and were waiting for anything to happen.

Suddenly the four of them shivered and looked around curiously as the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees "I hope I'm not interrupting anything" a distant voice said from nowhere. Suddenly they gasped as a slightly happy and tired _and_ sick Danny Phantom appeared.

House frowned "Let me guess, you told them?" he asked. Danny smiled lightly "Yeah, and I just thought you guys would like to know that they accept me, but for now I have to get back before Jazz finds out I flew all this way while I'm sick" he said.

A rare smile appeared on House's face "Hey kid, I won't tell a soul" he said. Danny looked startled before nodding in relief and respect before vanishing. Cameron smiled "You know, I'm actually going to miss that kid" she said. Foreman rolled his eyes and Chase shrugged.

House just stayed silent, he didn't know how but he knew they would see him again…

**And if you couldn't tell i am planning an eventual sequel! End**


End file.
